


It Only Snows For You

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (smutty) Fanfics Bonus ficBen Solo is stuck at the airport in Chicago on Christmas Eve due to a massive blizzard with no way to get home; Niamh Lyons is stuck at the same airport.  They are able to get the last hotel room near the airport except there’s only one bed.  Will they experience some Christmas Eve romance?  (Basically, an AU if Star Wars was a Hallmark movie)





	It Only Snows For You

Ben Solo inwardly groaned to himself as he slouched in the very uncomfortable chair of the airport, his phone to his ear.  
“Mom, I’m sorry,” he said into the phone. “They’ve canceled every flight out. I can’t even get a car.”  
“Alright sweetie, at least try and get home by the day after Christmas,” his mother, Leia said. “Your uncle is here and is really looking forward to visiting.”  
Ben rolled his eyes. “I know mom. I’m trying as hard as I can to get home.”  
Just then, his phone beeped to signal he had another call. “I’m getting another call, Mom. I’ll call later.”  
“Alright sweetie, get home soon. We love you.”  
“Love you guys too.” Ben hung up the call and answered the call.  
“Hey, Ben!” Rei, his ex-girlfriend, cheerfully exclaimed. “Are you in New York?”  
“I’m actually stuck in Chicago,” Ben replied.  
“Awwwww,” Rei pouted. “That’s too bad. I was hoping you were already here. My friend Rose needs a date for this party we’re going to and you’d be the perfect choice.”  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m pretty much stuck here. Next time maybe.”  
“If there is a next time,” Rei commented and hung up.  
Ben just stared at his phone in confusion. Although he’d known Rei since his college days at NYU, her actions always still baffled him.  
Ben collected his belongings and went to the counter to see about getting a hotel room, if there was any left. He was waiting in line when a blonde haired twenty-something girl walked up behind him, also on the phone.  
“Yes, Dad, I know I should have left earlier but I had to work. I’ll try and get there as soon as I can. Anyway, I gotta go. I’m going to try and get a room here. K ‘bye.”  
She hung up her phone, looking very irritated.  
“Parents giving you a hard time about not being able to get home, too?” Ben inquired with a smile.  
The girl grinned. “Unfortunately. You’d think I’d learn to either go early or not at all by now.”  
Ben just laughed. “I know the feeling. My mom played the guilt card about me not having been home in while so I finally bit the bullet so to speak and decided to fly home.”  
The girl returned the laugh. She smiled and held her hand out. “Niamh Lyons.”  
Ben returned the smile. “Ben Solo,” he said.  
“So where’s home for you?” Niamh asked.  
“New York City. You?”  
“Seattle.”  
“Oh wow, always wanted to visit there,” Ben commented.  
Niamh shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, it’s not bad. Weather’s temperamental. Of course no worse than where I currently live.”  
“Where’s that?”  
“Florida. Well Miami, specifically. You?”  
“Los Angeles.”  
“Ah cool place. Love the Griffith Observatory. Do you live close to it?”  
“Yeah, I’m not too far from there. You’ve been there?”  
“Years ago.”  
“Next,” the attendant at the counter said.  
“It was nice talking to you,” Ben said and walked up to the counter. He handed her his ticket and ID. “Yeah hi, I need a room for the night.”  
“Ah, you’re in luck. You just got the last one,” the women at the counter said as she began typing away at her keyboard.  
“Really?” he remarked.  
The attendant nodded and continued to type his information in.  
Ben pursed his lips and turned around. “Hey, I just got the last room. You’re more than welcome to share it, if you’d like.”  
Niamh smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. Wow, thanks so much.”  
Before long, they had gathered their bags and were headed to the hotel connected to the airport, talking the entire way. They discovered they both shared a lot of things in common such as their taste in music and television shows.  
Ben told her about growing up in NYC and Niamh about growing up as the only daughter of an astronomer, soon reaching the desk and checking in.  
“Think I saw fast food place not too far from here. We can go get dinner, my treat,” Niamh said as they made their way to their room.  
“You don’t need to do that,” Ben replied.  
“I don’t mind,” Niamh responded as they neared the room. “Besides, it’s the least I can do to thank you for letting me share your hotel room.”  
“It’s not a big deal,” Ben said as he opened the door.  
They walked into the room to a surprise: there was only one bed. They both exchanged looks of surprise.  
“Shit,” Ben cursed under his breath.  
“Not a big deal I’ll just sleep on the floor,” Niamh replied as she set her bags down.  
“No, you take the bed. I’ll tell them we need a cot,” Ben said, placing his luggage down as well.  
“No, I’ll take the cot. It’s your room anyway,” Niamh insisted.  
“Nah, take the bed. It’s not a big deal. Not like I’ve never slept on a cot before, anyway.”  
“Are you sure? I really don’t mind taking the cot,” Niamh asked.  
Ben shook his head. “No, I insist. You take the bed.”  
Niamh smiled in thanks. “Alright then. Now I really owe you a meal.” She motioned towards the door with her head. “Come on. I’m starving.”  
They went and got fast food burgers and fries for dinner taking their meal to the room to eat. They were watching a cheesy movie on TV when Niamh’s phone signaled she had a text.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she groaned.  
“What?” Ben asked.  
“My stupid ex-boyfriend just texted me. He’s so sad he won’t see me over Christmas. Like I really give a rat’s ass about not seeing him, the ass.”  
Ben raised his eyebrows in mild amusement as Niamh waved her hand.  
“Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about my arrogant jerk of an ex.”  
“Nah, it’s alright,” Ben assured her. “I understand. My ex is kind of the same way. She’s not horrible just, well, a bit of a handful. She’s sort of diva and perfectionist.”  
“Sounds just like my ex,” Niamh retorted with a smile. “He’s a pilot, a damn good one, and he knows it. He thinks he’s god’s gift to women and that I was lucky to date him. He was a nice guy just so full of himself.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why’d you break up?”  
“My job. He hates what I do.”  
“What’s your job?”  
“I’m an extreme weather specialist.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You know those people that stay and film hurricanes and stuff? I’m one of them. If there’s a hurricane or a major storm, my two co-workers and I go, track it, film it, and study it.”  
“Holy shit, that’s amazing. Why’d your ex hate it?”  
“He said it was too dangerous for a girl like me.”  
“A girl like you? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Niamh shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. He never made sense most of the time anyway.”  
Niamh leaned back in her chair and sighed. “It’s weird, I had always thought he supported me doing what I do but he suddenly changed his mind. It was like he just suddenly decided he didn’t like my job.”  
Ben weakly smiled. “My ex was the same way. She bragged about me working in the tech industry but suddenly decided I was “wasting my talent”. I came home one day to find she’d moved back home, no note, no warning, nothing.”  
“Shit, I’m sorry,” Niamh said.  
Ben shrugged his wide shoulders. “Don’t be. I’m actually happy she left.” He raised his soda cup. “To our exes. May they find what they want, whoever it’s with.”  
Niamh raised her cup and tapped Ben’s with it, smiling at Ben. “Better yet, to us. May we find happiness.”  
Ben returned her smile. “To us.”  
For a brief moment, their eyes locked; Ben’s golden brown ones with Niamh’s blue ones. Ben leaned over and kissed Niamh’s lips. She surprisingly didn’t pull away but melted into the kiss.  
Ben pulled away and blushed. “Shit, I’m sorry, I… I have no idea why I did that. I…”  
“Don’t be,” Niamh responded. “That… that was nice.”  
She leaned forward and kissed Ben again, her hands cupping his face. Ben closed his eyes and melted into her soft lips. Niamh got out of her chair and climbed onto Ben’s lap, straddling him. Ben pulled her shirt over her head as Niamh did the same to him. She reached down and undid Ben’s jeans, pulling his semi-erect member out of his underwear; she slowly began stroking it as they continued to kiss.  
Ben moaned into her lips as Niamh’s fingers caressed his organ. He undid her bra and slipped her bra straps off her shoulders, freeing her pert breasts. He grazed his fingers over the soft skin of her boobs and her nipples; his touched caused her nipple to become erect.  
Niamh let out a tiny moan as she continued to kiss Ben. She raised herself on her knees as best she could and deepened the kiss.  
Ben lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on the mattress. He kissed Niamh’s neck as she pulled her jeans off. His hands trailed down her stomach and into her panties. He sipped them in, his fingers touching her folds.  
Niamh moaned as Ben’s fingers gently stroked her. He soon slipped a finger inside her causing her to emit another tiny moan of pleasure, her hips involuntarily rising.  
While still fingering her, he crawled lower, pulled her panties off her and began to suck her clit, flicking it with his tongue ever so often, making the tiny bud grow twice its size; Niamh hitched her breathe with each flick. She threaded her hands in Ben’s soft raven locks.  
“Oh,” she moaned, her pussy pulsing in ecstasy. She arched her back, her climax slowly building.  
Before she knew it, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, her body shuddering as she came.  
Ben gently pulled his fingers out of her and placed his fully erect penis at her opening. He pursed his lips and slowly pushed his erection inside her. He paused to let her adjust to him.  
“You ok?” he asked her.  
Niamh nodded, her arms wrapped around his neck. “Yeah just give me a sec. You’re pretty big.”  
Ben smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead. Once he was pretty sure she was adjusted (or at least as much as she was going to be), he slowly began to rock his hips.  
Niamh moved her arms so her hands were holding onto Ben’s wide muscular back. She buried her face in Ben’s shoulder, softly kissing his skin. She lifted her legs slightly to allow him to penetrate her as deep as he could. She began to pant hard.  
Ben leaned down and kissed Niamh’s neck, sucking on it slightly as he slowly increased his pace.  
“Shit, you feel so good,” Ben purred as he panted.  
Niamh just whimpered in response, her lady bits quivering. She opened her mouth to express her pleasure but no sound came out.  
She whimpered louder as she felt her second orgasm build, her pussy quivering.  
“Oh, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m…” She let out a silent scream as she came hard. She held onto to Ben tightly, her nails leaving red marks on his bad.  
Ben soon followed, squirting warm ribbons of come inside Niamh. He collapsed, next to her. Both of them panted as their hearts raced, coming down from their sex high.  
“Wow, that was… that was amazing,” Niamh said.  
Ben took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Yeah, it was.”  
Niamh rested her head on Ben’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

*************

The Christmas morning brought better weather. Niamh and Ben ate breakfast, actually dreading having to go to the airport for their respective flights, not wanting their time together to end.  
“I can come visit in February,” Ben said as they sat next to each other on a bench near Niamh’s gate. “You’re more than welcome to come to California anytime you want to.”  
“Yeah, I’d love to,” Niamh said as she held onto Ben’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go.  
Before they knew it, the gate attendant called for boarding for her flight. Ben walked her to the gate. They hugged.  
“I’ll text you once I land,” Niamh said. “You’ll call, right?”  
“Of course,” Ben replied. “As often as I can.”  
They kissed, Niamh slowly pulling away. Ben wiped away the tear that was falling from her eyes.  
“You’d better go before you miss your flight again.”  
Niamh cracked a weak smile. She reluctantly pulled away, scanned her ticket and walked down the passenger boarding bridge. She turned around and waved bye to Ben; he returned the wave.  
Once she was out of sight, Ben slowly made his way to his gate. He sat in a chair and his phone made a noise. A notification popped up from Niamh.  
*Forgot to tell you, Merry Christmas.* it read.  
Ben smiled. *Merry Christmas*, he typed back.  
It was definitely a Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
